PAW Patrol: Welcome home (Old Version)
by Scotty The Slayer
Summary: Family. Nothing comes between family. But for a S.E.A.L lieutenant, the job got in the way. But after 4 years, Scott returned to his brother and the rest of his squad, the last of Bravo Six's joint forces Black Ops platoon. Old enemies can ruin everything, however. What lengths will the PAW Patrol and Bravo Six go to to protect what they love and know?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

It was a normal day in Adventure Bay. You know, shining sun and few clouds. But after running through a mission, (the chicken again), the PAW Patrol had the rest of the day off. Meanwhile, Ryder was in the Lookout, calling a man he had not seen in over 4 years.

"When are you going to get here?" Ryder asked. "In the next couple of hours. I just got gas. Does your team know yet?" Ryder said nothing, just smiled. "I'll take the silence as a no. Hey, if I'm going to make good time, I need to hit the road, little bro." "Alright, see you in a couple of hours, Scott." Ryder then ended the call.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scott sighed. 4 goddamn years. First Iraq, then taking down multiple key ISIS figures. After that, he was training new recruits. Being Black Ops sucked sometimes. For those four years, he was technically dead to the world. But in the process, he had gotten his squad. His squad of highly trained, deadly idiots. Because that's honestly what they were. They were basically his second family. But hey, it was better than nothing.

They were all here, except Adien. He was still over in Iraq, but was going to be showing up in the next few weeks. Scott sighed. Some things had happened, things that would never leave his memory. But as old sergeant Jake said, "There is no time like the present. The past happened, and the future relies on what happens in the now. Never mourn the past, and don't try to anticipate the future." This had been one of the many unofficial mottos of Bravo 6.

Scott shook his head, paid for the drink he had gotten, then got back in his Ranger, started up the engine, and with that, was headed toward Adventure Bay, his home, and to what was left of his family. Things had changed, but for better or worse, Scott did not know.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryder had been waiting for the past two or three hours, but his brother had still not shown up. Not like he should worry, but still, he did. He activated his pup pad.

"_Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!" The pups quickly ran to the elevator and lined up. "Wait. where's Marshall?" Chase asked. The pups looked around, but saw no sign of the clumsy dalmation. "Look out, guys!" Marshall yelled. Instead of walking, he was on Rubble's skateboard. Yeah, cleaning was not a top priority right now. He collided with the pups in the elevator. For once, he had nothing funny to say. The pups quickly got onto the elevator and got into their uniforms.

Ryder had always admired how fast the pups could get to the Lookout and be dressed. The team, by this time, had jumped out of the elevator, and were lined up. "Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase called out. " Thanks for coming so quickly, pups. Today, there actually is no emergency." The pups looked rather confused. This had never happened before. "Ryder, if there is no emergency, then why were we called up here?" Chase asked, puzzled.

"I will tell you as soon as our guest shows up." The pups all looked at each other, excitedly. They rarely had guests, so this was rather exciting. At that moment, they heard a car pull up and some music playing. Ryder smiled. It was his brother's favorite song, "The Dark of You," by Breaking Benjamin. It was his brother's all-time favorite band. "I believe that is him," said Ryder.


	2. Chapter 2: A Heart to Heart Conversation

**Chapter 2: A brotherly talk **

The pups slid down the slide, with Ryder going down the pole to his ATV. By this time, the truck had pulled up and stopped. The person driving managed to get out and get a duffel bag out of his truck before the Paw Patrol was upon him. He closed the door, with the intention of walking around to the other side of his truck, but then he was blocked by the pups in front of him.

He saw Ryder walking toward him. He looked down at the Paw Patrol, then at Ryder. He looked again. "When you said you were running a team, Ryder, I didn't think you meant a team of dogs. Pups, at that." He looked rather confused. Ryder smiled. "Didn't expect you to be so late, Scotty." Scott sighed and shook his head. "There's only one thing I hate more than being away for so long. Traffic and idiots. Two things that don't go together. Two things that shouldn't exist. Other than that, not much else." The pups had noticed a noticeable Scottish, or maybe an Irish, accent to his voice.

"So, am I going to get any help from my little brother, or am I forced to carry all of this on my own?" Scott said with a joking tone. He handed Ryder a bag to carry, and then handed him another one that he already had on his shoulder. He then reached back into the truck and pulled out a few gun cases and a katana in its sheath.

Ryder was a little uneasy with having any guns by the pups or him. He had only seen Farmer Al's twelve gauge before, and that was when a bear had attacked them while on a mission. And we wondered why the hell he had a katana.

Scott noticed his brother's nervousness. Came naturally. He smiled. "Don't worry. I won't shoot anyone. Accept any terrorists. I show no mercy for them. But that's why I have a big knife for anyone else who decides to screw with me." He grinned again and laughed. "Anyways, mind showing me around?"

Ryder shook his head after hearing his brothers "joke."

He nodded, and began to walk toward the Lookout. The pups followed, with Scott right behind them. Once they got inside, Ryder went to the elevator. "Pups, could you stay down here for a minute? I'm going to go show our guest his room." The pups looked at each other. "Anyone up for some Pup-pup-Boogie?" The pups howled with excitement, and went to the dance pad to begin. Ryder motioned toward Scott, and they both went up the elevator.

Once they were upstairs, Ryder guided his brother toward the guest bedroom. He put his brother's duffel and backpack on the bed. He turned to him. "Scott, can I ask you a really serious question? Like really serious?" His brother nodded. "Shoot." Ryder had a sad look on his face. "Why did you leave?" His brother did not respond immediately, instead putting the rest of his stuff on the bed and sighing. "What did Dad tell you?"

"He told me that you didn't respect the family name. Said you were a disgrace to us all and that I should forget you existed." His brother sighed heavily. "What else did he call me, a child murderer? A, uh, gods what did he say, a uh, mass shooter? Hater to the people in the Middle East? Racist?" All Ryder did was nod. Scott shook his head and sighed. "He was a crazy old bastard, I'll tell you that. Look, whatever he said was a complete lie. The military was and is my life. I left to get Dad off my back. Trust me, if it wasn't for Dad, I wouldn't have left and found my friends. I wouldn't be the man I am today."

Ryder looked at his brother, tears in his eyes. "But you didn't have to. I needed you, and so did mom. It crushed her when you left. You abandoned us." His brother sighed, getting choked up. "I never, **ever, **wanted to leave. Whatever dad said is a lie. Now, trust me, my leaving was the best and worst thing I've ever done. But, I needed this. I needed the Navy. I needed the S.E. , and I needed Bravo Six. That changed me, and it made me."

Ryder started to cry. This was too much. His dad lied about his only brother? Told him he was a racist and was a nobody? Why did he do it? Just why?

Scott walked over to him, tears of his own in his eyes. He never wanted to leave, but the military was what he wanted. He would have tried to stay close, but his father forced his hand. He hugged his brother tightly, trying not to start sobbing himself. He whispered to Ryder "It's ok now. I'm back, and I have no plans of leaving now. I'm staying here for a good while. Just please, please, don't try to get me to fix anything on the pups rides. I just work on regular cars and trucks. I don't want to see whatever is in those things." He looked up, and noticed the pups outside the door, and they all looked concerned for their owner and leader.

He chuckled. "Bit nosy, are ya?" The pups giggled slightly, and Ryder also laughed a bit. He got up, and glanced at his brother. "Pups, can you give our guest a moment to get ready and settled? I'll do introductions when he's ready." Scott laughed. "I'm good. Are we doing this here or downstairs?" Ryder said "Downstairs has a bit more space. Just give me a second." Scott shrugged and grabbed his backpack. "Guess we'll see you in a minute." He walked downstairs, whistling the song "Diggy Diggy Hole." For some reason.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey everyone, Scotty here. Sorry for the slow updates, but this chapter was made by pure luck and timing. So, guys, I don't know how long this is going to take me to finish, but I am going to be writing some other stories on some other fanons, so this might take awhile to finish. **

**Now, I will be accepting OC's for later in the story, so if you have one, I will gladly accept. Also, the OC's will be a part of Bravo 6 squad, just to let ya know. So, I'll see y'all next time, and if ya have a OC that you want in the story, please leave a PM or review. Thanks guys. **


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Scott had been waiting on the main floor for a few minutes now. Ryder had been crying when they had talked, so he was trying to compose himself upstairs. Not like Scott minded. E had pulled out his phone and started listening to one of his playlists. Which reminded him, he did bring his PS4 pro, so they could do that later if time permitted. But first, introductions.

After the first song, which happened to be another Breaking Benjamin song, and was one of his favorites, the PAW Patrol came down, with Ryder looking like his normal self. That was good. The pups lined up in front of him, all at attention. Ryder smiled, as did his brother. However, Scott almost immediately went stoned faced and began to look between the pups, almost analyzing them and their posture. After a good year trying to train recruits, emphasis on trying, you tend to pick up on minor discrepancies like posture. Ryder, trying to break the awkward silence, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Scott, this is the PAW Patrol. We are an elite rescue team dedicated to protecting Adventure Bay and the citizens who live here. Pups, if you could please introduce yourselves." Chase went first. "I'm Chase, second-in-command and the police pup. Need a mystery solved, I'm your pup." Marshall went next. " I'm Marshall, the fire/EMT pup. No fire or injury is too big for me." After that, all of the others introduced them themselves and what they did. Scott seemed somewhat impressed, but wasn't fully convinced of their capabilities.

He nodded. "Alright, ya seem like a good team." The pups all smiled. "But, have ya ever dealt with, say, an armed robbery?" That caught them off guard. "No, we've never dealt with that kind of stuff." Chase spoke next. "Yeah, why would we need to?" Scott chuckled and shook his head. At that moment, Ryder's pup-pad went off. He answered. "Hello, Ryder here." It was Farmer Al. "Uh, Ryder, a bit of a problem. The bank, um, is currently being robbed. Were all being held as hostages." All of a sudden, a masked man turned the phone toward him. He saw that there were multiple men wielding AK-47's. Pointing them toward the multiple people in the bank.

He spoke. "I do not know who this is, and I do not care." Scott muttered "He's Russian," and walked over to Ryder. "We have demands, and if not met, we execute hostage one-by-one. We require transport out of city, and escort. No police, or hostage dies. You have 3 hours." The call then ended.

Ryder and the pups looked terrified. Scott just laughed. "And this is why you need a police force and S.W.A.T team. Cause y'all are so not ready for this." He went to the elevator. He looked back at them. He gestured toward the entrance. "Come on, ya pansies. We got a mission. Lets go!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello again. So in the next chapter is when the main plot starts up, so be on lookout for that. Now, if you want your OC/OC's in this, please get back to me soon, as the next chapter is when they all get introduced. Other than that, please review and comment on grammar and areas where I could improve. **

**Now, as my profile pic suggests, I need to go do my job, so see y'all soon. (Don't take me seriously, I'm not even in high school yet.)**


End file.
